DESTIN Partie I – Duperie
by Shouplle
Summary: Ils mentent. Draco. Harry. Blaise. Et ces étranges jumeaux Maledicti. Où chacun se dissimule et tous s'oublient. Un je t'aime en mensonge. Un indécis je te hais. Draco s'éprend de sa Némésis qui l'abhorre en retour. Harry courtise une singulière Gryffondor. Blaise fomente. Et, un avertissement, un soupire du destin : " Duperie, ma jolie. Tu les bouffera tous. "


_C'est ma toute première fanfiction sur l'univers d'Harry Potter._ J'espère avoir respecté au mieux l'univers, néanmoins, j'assume que les personnages seront OOC. _Probablement._ Je m'arrange au mieux pour concilier leur caractère et mon histoire.

Ensuite, ce récit relatera de plusieurs sentiments confondus : _haine, amour, désir, besoin, rejet, souffrance, déception ..._ Et tout cela sera intimement mêlé à la notion de destin. L'histoire finira bien, probablement, mais son développement sera pénible. Bien que l'histoire aborde un peu tous les pans de la vie : joie et peine confondus. Les personnages seront crus, et pas profondément gentils. Sans cumuler les vices, ils ne seront cependant pas foncièrement bons, ou mauvais.

J'annonce également la présence d'OCs, mais l'histoire restera centrée majoritairement sur Harry et son point de vue sera majoritairement utilisé.

Je n'annonce pas de pairings car il y en aura plusieurs et ils seront changeant, parfois honnêtes, parfois non.

 _Précisions_ \- L'histoire comportera de nombreux chapitres regroupés en plusieurs parties : _**D**_ uperie. _**E**_ spoir. _ **S**_ uicide. **_T_** rahison. **_I_** nférences. _**N**_ us

 **Sur ce ... Je vous laisse à votre lecture !**

 **D.E.S.T.I.N**

* * *

 **Partie I** – _Duperie_

* * *

Draco disparut dans l'épaisse coulée de ténèbres qui dévorait le fond de la pièce, abandonnant derrière lui le corps encore pantelant de son amant. La respiration accidentée de Harry heurtait les murs trop hauts d'une pièce trop vide qui rugissait d'un écho trop quiet, se mêlant aux clapotis discrets de l'eau du bain remuée par le départ récent de Draco. Harry s'y attarda quelques minutes encore, accordant à son cœur le répit nécessaire pour consoler ses battements effrénés. Lorsqu'il foula enfin le sol de la salle commune tâchée de rouge et d'or, il ne fut pas surprit d'y découvrir le visage poupin de Lux Maledicti, une jeune fille, une gamine à peine, dont il s'était épris quelques semaines auparavant.

La salle était dépouillée des rires goguenards qu'il avait abandonné en tout début d'après midi. Il avait jouit copieusement de ce dernier jour de week end à l'abri des éclats enjoués de ses camarades. Il s'était isolé quelques heures dans la salle de bain des préfets, certains d'y rencontrer Malfoy, et comme souvent, il s'était abandonné entre ses bras. Il ne l'aimait pas. Il l'exécrait et se repaissait copieusement de leurs querelles quotidiennes.

Mais Draco était un véritable démon de luxure. Il supplantait toutes les beautés mortelles. Et pour toute haine qu'il lui vouait, Harry n'avait su se contenir lorsque le blond s'était jeté à ses pieds. Ce fichu Malfoy lui avait assuré avec force ses sentiments, qu'il se damnerait sans remords pour que Harry y réponde. Mais Draco était vil. Il était mauvais, et ne s'en était jamais défendu. Draco n'était plus seulement son rival, il jouait dans le front ennemi désormais. Il était une menace indéniable pour Harry. Et lui céder son cœur là où son corps pouvait aisément le satisfaire était d'une absurdité irraisonnable. _« Tu seras miens, Potter. »_ Lui avait-il assuré alors même que le Gryffondor courtisait avec entêtement une nouvelle sorcière, récemment admise à Poudlard : Lux Maledicti. Une quête pourtant populaire au sein de l'école qui n'avait néanmoins jamais tari les ardeurs de sa Némésis. Draco semblait même conserver un certain attrait à l'idée que la relation des deux Gryffondor puisse un jour aboutir.

« **Lux, réveille-toi,** souffla Harry, accroupi au près du petit corps alangui. Soufflé par un excès de mièvrerie probablement, il enfouit la pointe de ses doigts dans la frange en bataille qui tombaient négligemment sur le front d'ivoire, s'emmêlant tendrement à ses longs cils blonds.

– **Je ne dors pas,** marmonna l'adolescente qui peina à dégager ses prunelles orageuses pour les enfouir lourdement dans les émeraudes qui la fixaient. Cette fierté toujours. Une fierté juvénile qui arrachait toujours un sourire au garçon.

– **Pourquoi tu n'es pas au lit ?** S'enquit Harry s'asseyant au côté du corps indolent de fatigue qui doucement, reprenait contenance pour s'installer convenablement sur le sofa.

– **Je voulais te souhaiter bonne nuit !** »

Il devina la gaîté de la plus jeune derrière les cernes qui creusaient doucement ses yeux gris. _Si douce_ , remarqua silencieusement Harry, accordant un sourire machinal à la moue satisfaite qui dodelinait de fatigue.

« **Bonne nuit !** S'exclama-t-elle soudainement, arrachant un maigre sursaut au survivant.

– **Bonne nuit.** »

Un rire étouffé roula finalement au fond de sa gorge lorsqu'il accompagna d'un regard concerné le départ enjoué de Lux vers son dortoir. Lux était une étrange personne, enjouée par nature, elle se réjouissait de la moindre fadaise et faisait grand cas de tout ce que la nature pouvait quotidiennement lui céder. Elle était heureuse de s'arracher chaque nouveau matin à l'étreinte jalouse du sommeil, de musarder dans la salle de bain avant de sauter dans sa robe, de franchir les lourdes portes de la grande salle pour rejoindre ses amis de quatrième année à la table rugissante des Gryffondor. Parfois engourdie dans les manière guindées qui avaient lézardé toute son éducation, elle s'assurait néanmoins de restreindre au mieux ses petits écarts de conduite. Il arrivait qu'un dédain sifflant franchisse ses lèvres, mais elle consolait au mieux ses tares avec de larges sourires. Elle agissait cernée d'une profonde gentillesse qui toujours était bousculée par l'arrogante noblesse qui pulsait dans chacune de ses manières. « _Je suis désolée_ , se lamenta-t-elle un jour, après une insolence quelconque qui avait particulièrement bousclué la salle commune des Gryffondor. _Je ne le fais pas exprès, sincèrement. J'ignore simplement où doit s'interrompre ma franchise que je vous assure dépouillée de toute mesquinerie._ » Elle exsudait d'une telle franchise, d'une innocence si rutilante que nul ne lui tint plus jamais rigueur de ses inconduites.

—

« **Tu étais où hier ?** Interrogea Ron qui enfonçait bruyamment ses dents dans un toast dégoulinant d'une épaisse mélasse sucrée.

– **Je … Me promenais,** répondit évasivement Harry, accordant un coup d'œil succinct à la table des Serpentard.

– **Bonjour Lux !** Saluèrent rapidement quelques uns de ses camarades lorsque la petit caracola derrière eux pour rejoindre sa horde d'amis de quatrième et cinquième année.

– **Bonjour !** S'enthousiasma-t-elle, satisfaite de cet intérêt même esquissé que lui témoignait les grands de sixième année. Elle leur céda l'éclat d'un sourire avant de s'installer au près de ses amis.

– **Elle t'a attendu toute la soirée hier,** conta Seamus, d'une voix ténue que la blonde trop éloignée, ne saisirait pas.

– **Je sais. Je l'ai vu quand je suis rentré.**

– **Ouuh, et alors ? Il y a eu un bisou de bonne nuit ?** Ronronna Seamus, qui dissimulait à grand mal les premières secousses de son hilarités.

– **Non ! On en est pas encore …** **L** **à.** »

Un soupire exaspéré gonfla les bancs de Gryffondor. Harry s'était rapidement épris de la petite blonde. Il lui avait gracieusement proposé son aide lorsque, larmoyante, elle leur avait avoué son appartenance au monde moldu et sa méconnaissance presque totales des coutumes sorcières. Les potions, les sortilèges … Elle n'y comprenait rien et foule de questions se pressaient dans son adorable petite tête blonde. Son aventure était singulière : elle s'était découverte d'étranges facultés durant le mois d'août dernier, alors même qu'elle entrait dans sa quatorzième année. Ainsi, elle et son frère, qui souffrait des mêmes symptômes, intégrèrent finalement à la rentrée de septembre le collège de magie, Poudlard. Le plus singulier étant encore leur affiliation à deux maisons diamétralement opposée, et rivales : là où Lux renflouait les bancs de Gryffondor, Solem lui occupait les quartiers ennemis de Serpentard.

Solem avait également intégré l'école en quatrième année, mais il ne semblait manifester aucune lacune latente. Il était suffisamment brillant sur un balais pour intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison. Il s'illustrait, disait-on, dans nombre de matières : potion, métamorphose, sortilège … Là où sa jumelle se confondait dans une euphorie souvent extatique, lui ne s'affublait que de rares sourires, chacun dévolus aux excentricités de sa cadette. Chacune de ses interventions se ponctuaient d'une mesure cinglante, de mots aux couperets qu'il assénait toujours adroitement. Il dédaignait la moquerie, se contentant d'une assurance oppressante. Solem s'illustrait dans l'austérité aristocratique qui avait guindé son éducation.

Une beauté polaire rehaussait ses manières sévères. De longues mèches blondes presque blanches tombaient soigneusement sur son front, dissimulaient ses oreilles et léchaient la peau fine de sa nuque. Ses lèvres roses semblaient presque rouges sur l'ivoire de sa peau. Ses yeux gris grondaient d'une tempête permanente néanmoins étonnement silencieuse. Seul son petit nez mignonnement retroussé au milieu de cette sublime rigueur lui cédait encore des tendresses enfantines. Solem était beau, et c'est au moins une assurance qui lui accordait les faveurs de sa maison, et celles, plus modérées néanmoins, des autres maisons.

Beaucoup assimilait les Maledicti aux Malfoy, et jamais Draco où Solem ne s'en étaient défendus,, se contentant de grimacer un sourire en coin de lèvres lorsque la question fusait inopinément d'une bouche curieuse. Lux, quant à elle, accusait d'un froncement de sourcils, assurant en toute bonne fois que le nom de Malfoy lui était tout à fait inconnu.

« **On commence par quoi aujourd'hui ?** Questionna le rouquin, avalant bruyamment une épaisse bouchée qu'il venait d'arracher d'une saucisse grasse.

– **Potion,** grogna Dean. »

Potion, la bête noir des Gryffondor. Premièrement, c'était un cours commun qu'ils partageaient avec les infâmes Serpentard. C'était une peine double pour le jeune Potter qui se savait aux prises lubriques du Prince des vert et argent. Malfoy s'échinait toujours à ponctuer chacune de ses interventions d'un sous entendu torve. Il inondait le brun d'œillades concupiscentes et depuis peu, s'assurait d'occuper une place à proximité du garçon. De _son_ garçon. On le soupçonnait d'entretenir à l'égard de Potter quelque obsession qu'il ne désavouait jamais. _« Je suis amoureux de toi. »_ Avait-il certifié à Harry, d'une voix si cinglante qu'elle lui avait arraché un violent frisson. Harry n'en avait eu cure. D'abord, parce qu'il s'impatientait de cette nouvelle ineptie. Néanmoins, le blond le courtisa tant, récusa les accusations du Gryffondor avec une telle véhémence qu'Harry dû bien s'y résoudre : effectivement, Draco Malfoy semblait nourrir pour lui une passion tonitruante _– malsaine. -_ Et si Harry concédait à sa beauté tous les délices du Paradis, il imputait à son âme tous les maux de l'Enfer.

 _« Je peux feindre de ne plus être moi. Je peux renier tout ce que je suis, sur le champ. Je peux faire semblant d'apprécier tes amis et d'exécrer les miens. »_ Lèvres pincées, sourcils sévèrement froncés, il avait accroché ses orbes froides aux prunelles miroitantes de Harry. _« Je suis fou de toi Potter. »_ Sa voix perdait progressivement de sa superbe, s'accablant d'une semi-sincérité qui bouscula le jeune rouge et or. _« Je suis pas le gentil de l'histoire. Je suis même un parfait enfoiré._ _Et je possède effectivement tous les vices dont tu pourrais m'accuser._ _Et davantage,_ _probablement._ _Mais je t'aime. D'une manière rédhibitoire,_ _certes. Mais je t'aime, et ça me fait au moins une qualité._ _»_ Les déclarations s'étaient ensuite succédé, se délestant parfois d'une trop lourde sincérité pour lui préféré le rugissement brûlant d'une passion enfiévrée. Mais la sincérité n'était qu'un mérite supplémentaire dont le garçon n'avait à se targuer.

Harry avait finalement abdiqué et lui avait accordé la confusion d'une nuit entre ses cuisses. Puis d'une deuxième. D'une troisième ensuite. Et enfin, une routine lubrique s'était progressivement installée entre eux. Harry dissociait sans mal l'attraction presque obsessionnelle que Malfoy exerçait sur lui, et l'amour béat qui lui chauffait le cœur à chaque fois qu'il risquait un regard sur la moue tout à fait mignonne de la jeune Lux.

Il attrapa mollement le sac qu'il avait négligemment abandonné entre ses pieds et quitta la grande salle sous le regard brûlant de Malfoy. Celui-ci s'assura de le voir disparaître tout entier derrière les grandes doubles portes avant de replonger son nez dans les lignes fines qui barraient le parchemin qu'il serrait précieusement entre ses doigts.

—

Harry n'avait jamais manifesté une quelconque prédisposition pour les potions. C'était un élève médiocre. Du moins, le fut-il durant les cinq années précédentes. Il excellait désormais, évoluant derrière son chaudron avec une aisance arrogante. Il s'était évidemment attiré le courroux de ses amis qui ne se laissèrent pas abuser par les prouesses soudaines de leur camarade. Et qu'il accuse le départ de Rogue d'avoir suscité chez lui un intérêt soudain pour cette matière, nul ne s'y fourvoierait !

« **Tu n'es donc pas tout à fait un bon un rien. »**

Une voix, chaude, coula dans son oreille. Le souffle brûlant qui l'accompagnait s'échoua contre sa gorge, arrachant à sa peau ambrée un délicieux frisson. Malfoy. Il n'avait nul besoin de se tourner pour lui deviner son fichu sourire qui lui grignotait le coin des lèvres. La fierté, probablement, d'arracher au corps du survivant quelque involontaire délice.

« **Va te frotter ailleurs Malfoy,** grogna Ron que cette récente proximité contrariait profondément. »

Un soupire. Un souffle à peine soufflé du bout de son nez. Une marque indéniable de tout le mépris qu'il lui accordait volontiers. Draco céda néanmoins, comme souvent depuis ces dernières semaines. Harry était un adorable Gryffondor, davantage chaton rouspétant que lion rugissant. Il n'avait pas pour ambition de le brusquer et prendre le risque de le voir ensuite filer. Au début, l'on s'étonna de l'apathie soudaine du jeune héritier. Il se conformait aux décrets gryffondoriens avec une dévotion troublante. Dévotion ? Non … Même lorsqu'il s'abandonnait au bon vouloir des rouge et or, son fichu sourire satisfait ne s'estompait pas. Et dans sa capitulation, il semblait gagner à chaque fois.

« **Tu dois te débarrasser de cette fouine Harry,** s'agaça Ron qui tentait vainement de presser une graine épaisse qui s'agitait sur la table.

– **J'essaie.**

– **Je suis d'accord avec Ron,** intervint Hermione, suffisamment alertée par la situation pour décoller, sommairement, son attention de son épais bouquin. **Harry, Lux t'apprécie énormément. Et je sais que tu l'aimes en retour.**

– **Et puis c'est Malfoy la fouine quoi !** S'insurgea Ron, un peu trop bruyamment puisqu'il récolta une œillade assassine du susnommé.

– **Je lui ai déjà parlé plusieurs fois. Il sait que je ne suis pas intéressé. Il est … Insupportable,** trancha finalement Harry après une brève seconde de réflexion.

– **Un Malfoy obtient toujours ce qu'il désir** , singea grossièrement Ron qui doucement, avait bombé son torse épais, pinçant sévèrement ses lèvres. Un rire étouffé secoua la tablé alors que le Professeur Slughorn s'échinait à ne pas réprimer deux de ses meilleurs éléments.

– **C'est exactement ce qu'il m'a dit.** Dépité, Harry versa quelques goûtes violines dans sa mixture, un soupir au bord des lèvres.

– **Et …** Hésita Ron, brièvement cependant. **Lux ? Elle sait ce qu'il se passe avec la fouine ?** Ron était persuadé d'endiguer convenablement la foule d'interrogations qui courrait perpétuellement sa gorge : _Comment ça se passe avec Lux ? Vous_ _v_ _ous êtes déjà embrassé_ _s_ _?_ _Vous allez officialiser ?_ _Elle ressemble à qu_ _oi_ _vu de près, genre, de nez à nez ?_ Ainsi, se félicitait-il de ne pas engloutir son ami dans un amas bouillonnant de questions. Tentative vaine, néanmoins. Puisque ce sujet demeurait le plus récurrent chez le rouquin.

– **Non. Je crois pas. On en parle pas.**

– **Mais tout le reste de l'école, si,** remarqua très justement Hermione qui s'était replongée dans l'exécution attentive de sa potion.

– **Elle est nouvelle,** **à** **l'école, et dans le monde magique.** **Elle ne comprend pas toutes ces rivalités, ou la réputation que Malfoy ou moi traînons derrière nous** **. Je pense pas qu'elle porte beaucoup d'intérêt aux rumeurs juste parce qu'elle entend murmure mon nom ou celui de Malfoy.**

– **Harry …** Soupira Hermione. **Harry … Si seulement tu comprenais le** **cœur** **des femmes.** »

—

« **On se voit ce soir ?** »

Malfoy l'avait rudement retenu à l'arrière de la salle lorsque la classe s'était ébranlée pour rejoindre le prochain cours.

« **Non.**

– **Je devine comme une … Contrariété.** La voix de Draco n'était qu'un souffle brûlant qu'il faisait pleuvoir contre son oreille. Un souffle qui se ruait contre sa nuque en une caresse presque … Aliénante. _Et bordel !_ Ce n'était qu'un murmure. 5 mots à peine, franchissant ses lèvres pour choir contre sa peau. _Malfoy était terriblement … Excitant._

– **Je ne suis pas contrarié, Malfoy,** asséna Harry, félicitant silencieusement la hargne qui perçait l'écho à peine chevrotant de sa voix. **Je n'ai pas envie de te voir ce soir,** **c'est tout.**

– **Je peux espérer te voir demain alors ?** Il devinait sans la voir, la petite lueur amusée qui ondoyait dans les perles grises.

– **Hm. Non** , hésita cependant le Gryffondor.

– **Tu me manques tellement.** »

Un pression contre son dos. La chaleur d'un corps. Draco avait logé son torse tout contre lui, égarant une main ingénue contre sa taille qu'il pressa durement entre ses longs doigts effilés. Le cœur de Harry s'affolait dans sa poitrine. Le brun était certain qu'il voulait se frayer une avancée hors de sa cage thoracique tant il prenait soin de frapper rudement ses côtes. Malfoy était … Irréel ? Splendide ? Magnifique ? Superbe ? Et l'on ne demeurait jamais insensible aux charmes de Malfoy fils. C'était au moins une qualité qu'Harry lui reconnaissait. Une qualité que chacun lui cédait : une beauté à perdre pied. Et Harry, s'il exécrait copieusement son rival, se damnerait pour pouvoir se perdre encore et encore dans l'émerveillement splendide qui le saisissait à chaque fois qu'il contemplait le corps d'éphèbe, essoufflé, recouvert d'une mince pellicule de sueur, s'agiter au dessus du sien.

 **«** **Je ne t'aime pas, Malfoy. »**

Et c'est au moins le propos le plus sincère qui franchit ses lèvres. Harry ne l'aimait pas. Il n'était pas question de dissimuler un quelconque attrait coupable derrière des réprimandes sévères. _Il ne l'aimait pas_. Il n'était pas amoureux de lui. Il succombait de passion pour son corps, pour la manière effrénée dont il lui faisait l'amour, dont il le baisait, soyons lucide. Mais il ne conservait à son égard aucun sentiment assimilable à de l'amour où un quelconque sursaut sentimental que ce soit. Oh. Il s'en était enquit. Sincèrement, il s'était interrogé sur les émotions qui lui broyaient les entrailles lorsqu'il posait un regard sur le blond : du désir. Un désir sous lequel il ne pouvait que ployer.

 **« Ca viendra. »**

Malfoy semblait … Contrarié. Il n'était pas tourmenté par les rejets consécutifs de son amour, certain qu'il était de son succès. Il témoignait simplement d'une certaine contrariété.

« **Insupportable,** grogna finalement Harry, s'arrachant miraculeusement à la poigne solide du Serpentard.

– **Tu restes avec cette petite Gryffondor ce soir ?**

– **Ca ne te regarde pas, Malfoy.**

– **Une petite blonde, aux yeux gris. C'est étrange comme elle me semble … Familière,** intima doucement Draco, faisant mine de se confondre dans une intense réflexion.

– **Ne la mêle pas à nos histoires !** Une lueur incendiaire ondula sous l'émeraude soudainement assombrie.

– **Non. Évidemment.** Toujours cette moue satisfaite qui le tirait vainqueur de toutes leurs altercations. Comme si … Comme s'il le devançait toujours de deux ou trois longueur. **Transmets-lui mes hommages.** » Puis, il s'éloigna, l'allure fière, le menton dressé à la manière d'un propriétaire qui arpentait son domaine.

—

« **C'est quoi ?**

– **Je ne sais pas,** répondit Maledicti, rejoignant son lit, pressant entre ses doigts la missive que venait de lui porter un magnifique Grand-duc.

– **Ouvre là,** s'impatienta Romilda. »

La brune s'installa gaillardement à côté de son amie, bientôt rejointe par Vicky et Maya, seules camarades présentes dans le dortoir. Il n'était pas commun que la jeune Maledicti reçoive du courrier. Ses parents ne s'encombraient pas de hibou pour communiquer. Ils estimaient davantage la technologie moldu pourtant inutilisable au sein de l'école. Néanmoins, elle pouvait espérer recevoir quelques messages de ses parents lorsqu'elle se perdait à l'extrême fin de Pré-au-lard. Mais ce hibou là. Le papier épais accroché à sa patte attestait de son appartenance pleine et entière aux coutumes sorcières.

« **Je pari pour un admirateur secret !** S'euphorisa Vicky.

– **Ce ne serait pas étonnant,** remarqua Maya. **Une mini Malfoy ça émoustille forcément !** Un gloussement bouscula leurs babillages. Lux se contenta de les ignorer, fatiguée qu'on l'assimile aussi coutumièrement au Prince des Serpentard.

– **Je la lis en premier !** »

Elle s'éloigna d'un maigre saut sur son lit, s'installant contre le mur qui soutenait un pan du baldaquin.

 _ **Douce Lux.**_

 _ **Lumière. Que ce nom te sied à merveille. Tu es une véritable lumière, époustouflante, aveuglante lorsque ton engouement dévore toute morosité sur ton passage. Tu es sublime. Et je pourrai me répandre en compliments supplémentaires des heures durant. Je crains néanmoins que mon parchemin ne puisse tous les porter. J'ai longuement hésité avant de t'envoyer cette missive. J'ignorais comment m'adresser à une demoiselle. L'on dit que tu es issue de la noblesse française. Une princesse, tu ne peux décemment être autre chose. Une véritable Princesse. Un petit bout de soleil sous le ciel orageux de la grande salle. Ce matin, tu étais rayonnante et qu'importait l'orage qui grognait sous le haut plafond. Chaque matin, je m'assure de t'avoir vu avant de quitter la grande salle. C'est une sucrerie de plus que je m'accorde pour mon petit déjeuner. Une sucrerie dont je ne peux me passer sous peine d'en souffrir tout le reste de la journée. L'on dit également que ton cœur appartient désormais à Harry Potter. Est-ce vrai ? N'ai-je donc nul moyen de te conquérir ? J'en suis si peiné. Pourrais-tu faire preuve de mansuétude en m'accordant une réponse ? Une seule au moins, que je puisse consoler mon petit cœur meurtri.**_

— _**Ton plus fervent adorateur.**_

Abasourdie, elle eut tout juste le temps de se détacher des lettres étroites qui courraient le parchemin qu'une main lui arracha la missive. Romilda et Vicky s'enquirent immédiatement de son contenu. Maya, plus maîtrisée, attendit que Lux lui accorde sa bénédiction d'un bref hochement de tête.

« **Ouuuuh un admirateur,** piaula Romilda. **Réponds-lui ! Il faut qu'on lui réponde !**

– **On ?! Mais …**

– **Allez Lux, ça va être drôle ! Et puis ça restera gentille ! Promis !** Constatant l'hésitation de son amie, elle reprit. **Et puis … Tu ne veux pas connaître l'identité de ton admirateur ?** »

Cet argument eut raison de ses réticences.

—

« **Solem.** Le garçon quitta son manuel du regard pour déposer deux orbes arides sur l'importun. **Je … désolé. Je …**

– **Tu ?** Solem parlait peu, économisant ses interventions à un minimum finement étudié. Ici, exciter la crainte de son interlocuteur l'émoustilla doucement, si bien qu'il manqua de peu d'en faire vibrer la commissure tendre de ses lèvres.

– **Pour le devoir de potion,** informa timidement Malcom. **Il … Faudrait … Peut-être … Tu … Tu sais …**

– **Je m'impatiente** , soupira Solem dans tout le flegme qui caractérisait ses rares interventions.

– **Travailler. Ce … Soir ?** Constatant le sourcil opale qui s'agita mollement, il se reprit aussitôt, ses mots se bousculant maladroitement entre ses lèvres chevrotantes. **Demain. A la … Bibliothèque ?**

– **Oui. Faisons cela. »**

Solem Maledicti ne partageait avec sa sœur qu'une mimesis purement physique. Les mêmes yeux clairs, troublés d'un orage perpétuel, bien que largement ensoleillé chez la cadette. Des cheveux blonds, blancs qui coulaient en fils de soies de chaque côté de leur joues pleines. Mais Solem était terrifiant. Pourtant, jamais Draco ne l'avait vu s'agacer franchement du moindre de ses camarades. C'était quelque chose dans son regard morne. Un quelque chose d'éteint, qui ne miroitait que dans la folie perspective de blesser. Il était dangereux. Implacable. Et Draco doutait même qu'il soit pourvu de la moindre empathie. Il estimait sa jeune sœur. Il lui témoignait un intérêt qui dépassait les simples coutumes familiales aristocratiques. Mais était-ce là les seuls relents d'amour que son cœur flétri lui octroyait ? Probablement. S'il n'était pas si dédaigneux de ce genre de mondanités, Solem pourrait aisément prétendre au titre de Prince des Serpentard.

Solem Maledicti. Leur regard s'accrochèrent. Un sourire si semblable s'amouracha simultanément de leur lèvres respectives. Un sourire glaçant qui fut bientôt ravalé par le plus jeune qui reporta toute attention sur le manuel pressé contre ses cuisses. Draco lui, considéra à nouveau la conversation animée qui secouait ses plus proches amis. Il était question d'une lettre. D'un pari. Il n'y avait pas porté grand intérêt.

* * *

Alors ?! Dites-moi que mon prologue n'est pas une catastrophe. Je vous avoue, je crains vraiment de tout foirer et de passer à côté de quelque chose d'important.

Comme je l'avais annoncée, la présence d'OC n'occupe pas tout le récit. Ils sont néanmoins présent, suffisamment pour occuper un pan de l'histoire.

Tout est mis en place, les personnages - _pour la plupart_ \- également. Le prochain chapitre verra apparaître davantage de Serpentard.

La suite sera publiée dans les semaines prochains !


End file.
